New campers, new problems
by percabeth4everr
Summary: My first fanfic in English, lovers and haters welcome! There might be one or two (maybe more) chapters "rated" M, so if you don't like, don't read


**Okey, so I thought that I could write a fanfiction in English. I am Finnish, so please do not judge my English so hard. This is my second fanfic, the first one has only one chapter, 'cause I didn't have inspiration. But I hope I have more inspiration with this one. And I don't know how often I will update, so I try to write long chapters. But now to the story! Hope you like! **

**...**

"Hey Rachel, it's your turn. Spin the bottle!" Nico said grinning like a madman. Rachel reached the bottle and spinned it. It showed Percy. "Truth or dare?" Rachel asked with a girlish giggle. "Truth", Percy answered with a calm voice.  
They were in Percy's cabin playing truth or dare. There were Percy, Rachel, Nico, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason and the Stoll brothers. It was raining outside.  
"Who was your very first crush?" Rachel asked with her sweetest voice, smiling. "Well, she sits here with us, she has blonde hair and grey eyes and her name is Annabeth Chase", Percy answered with a little smile on his face. Annabeth blushed a bit, but smiled.

Percy spinned the bottle. It showed Nico. "Truth", Nico said straight away. "Do you have a girlfriend and if you have who is she?" Percy asked grinning. Nico blushed slightly. "Thalia", he muttered quietly. "I beg your pardon", Percy said, now smiling wide. "Thalia", Nico said with a stronger voice.**_ /In this fanfiction Thalia is NOT a hunter so shipping Thalico ;)/_ **All of them started to laugh loudly. Nico now blushing hard gave a weak smile. Then he spinned the bottle. "Dare", Leo answered before Nico could open his mouth. Nico smiled now evilly. "I dare you to kiss Rachel here in front of all of us! And on the lips, not cheek!" Leo opened his mouth to say something but there came no voice. The others laughed. Then Leo got his voice back. "Hey! I didn't do anything to you! Why are you making this so hard for me?" There was more laugh. The Latino boy didn't blush, but he had this serious expression on his face. "Just kiss, you idiot!" Rachel snapped and giggled. Leo leaned towards Rachel and brushed her lips with his. It lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Connor and Travis whistled and clapped their hands. Then there was this awkward moment when everyone was quiet. Rachel blushed really hard. Then Leo spinned the bottle. It showed Piper. Leo cleared his throat and asked: "Truth or dare?" But before Piper could answer there was a knock on the door. "I go", Percy said. "You guys just keep going." He winked his eye.  
He walked to the door and opened it.

Outside there stood the new girl who had arrived early this morning followed by three monsters. She had long maroon hair and warm chocolate colored eyes. She was short and a bit plump, but just a bit, u know, the good way plump. She didn't wear makeup, but she was stil beautiful, naturally. She wore grey short shorts and a loose white top. Her clothes were wet and she shivered a bit.

"Hi. I am H-Hannah, Hannah McKinley. I ju-just arrived today and C-Chiron said you and Annab-b-beth could show me t-the camp", she said shivering. Percy nodded and smiled. "Why don't you come in? We are playing truth or dare with a couple of friends. You're shaking, do you have cold?" he asked looking worried. Hannah nodded. "I can lend you some dry clothes so you don't come ill. Come in!" Percy held the door open and led Hannah walk in. Then he closed the door.

"Hey, guys! GUYS!" Percy yelled over the loud laughing. They stopped and looked confused when they saw the new girl. "This girl here is Hannah, she's the new girl who arrived this morning. She's - how old did you say you are?" he asked from Hannah. "F-f-fourt-t-teen" she said now shaking really badly. "Oh my gods, you must have really cold! Come here, we'll find you something dry to put on!" Annabeth said with caring voice and stood up. Piper, too, stood up. "Come on, then", she said and lead her to the bathroom.

There Piper gave her a big white towel and the maroon haired girl wrapped it around herself. Then Annabeth came in the bathroom, too. She gave to Hannah a grey hoodie and black loose trousers. Hannah dried herself and changed the clothes. She led Piper brush her maroon hair and make a long braid.  
"Thank you so much!" she said smiling happily and hugged both of the girls. "Oh, it's nothing!" Annabeth answered brightly and opened the bathroom door. Then the three girls walked back to the living room, where te others were.

"Well, Leo, do you have some special girl on this camp?" Travis asked smiling like he knew everything. "No, not yet. But I think I just found someone really pretty one with maroon hair and chocolate eyes", he said flirting and looked at Hannah. She blushed and (again) everyone burst into laugh. The girls sat back to the circle, Annabeth next to Percy, Piper between Nico and Jason and Hannah between Leo and Annabeth.  
"My turn spin the bottle!" Leo yelled happily. First it spinned really fast, then it slowed down and stopped at Hannah's. "Truth ir dare", Leo asked exited. "Truth", Hannah said blushing a bit. "Which one of your parents is a god and do you know who he or she is?" Leo asked. Then, with no warning his arms caught fire. Hannah backed frightened. "Leo, please calm down!" Rachel snapped. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! It happens if I'm too exited!" Leo apologized and the fire was gone. "I see you're son of Hephaestus", Hannah smiled weakly. The others laughed.  
"And your question... My mum's god, I think, 'cause my dad raised me. He died yesterday. When the monsters came. They killed him..." her voice fell silent. "Oh no, I'm so sorry..." Annabeth gave her a hug. Hannah hugged back. Then she wiped a tear away from her eye. Everyone were quiet.

Then Connor broke the silence: "It's not raining anymore! Come on, Travis, we have some businesses in our cabin..." And the brothers left.  
"I think I need some sleep", Piper yawned. "C'mon, Jason..." They stood up and left the cabin, too.  
"Maybe we could show the camp now", Percy suggested happily. Annabeth nodded. "I go now, too. I said I'd meet Thalia", Nico said and waved his hand before he closed the cabin door. The last five then left the cabin and started the "camp tour".

**...  
**

**And this was the first chapter! Hope you liked! :)  
If you have some ideas, you can tell ;)  
And don't worry, I love Percabeth, this new girl isn't going to screw up all between that cute couple. I thought that maybe she could start dating-  
OH NO WAY, I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL THE SURPRISE! :D**


End file.
